Los herederos
by Marianne31
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran ahora a una edad acordada y suficientemente maduros emprenden la aventura de convertirse en marido y mujer; Sakura en un país extranjero deberá adaptarse no solo al matrimonio sino a su magia y los cambios que hay en ella. ¿Podrán esta joven pareja enfrentarse a las dificultades y sortear todo lo que les depara el futuro?- /Romance, aventura, drama, acción, lemon/
1. El día se acerca

Ella veía su reflejo en ese inmenso espejo decorado finamente, olía a jazmín, un suave brillar inundaba la habitación, era el sol de las 11:00 am en Hong Kong, era el primer día de noviembre en 5 días que el sol se dejaba ver. Toda la decoración parecía un cuento de hadas, tonos crema y una alfombra color hueso que cubría el frío suelo donde la novia debía ser admirada como la princesa que era, unas pequeñas lagrimas querían surgir del fondo de su corazón, era tan….. feliz.

Tomoyo grito de la emoción, su hermoso cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta de lado un listón lo adornaba, -No puedo creerlo Sakura, pareces un ángel, estas hermosa-, -¿así lo crees?- Respondió. -Por supuesto, me parece que mi creación está lista, no podría agregarle nada más.-

La prueba final del vestido estaba oficialmente concluida, las zapatillas estaban listas, el velo, el tocado y los accesorios listos, el ramo estaba finamente seleccionado, incluso la provocativa lencería estaba preparada. -Listo Sakura- grito Meiling, -hemos terminado todo absolutamente todo está listo, ¿Te sucede algo? Estás muy seria..- El rostro de Sakura parecía pensativo, ausente más bien, su cabello era ligeramente más largo de lo que lo tenía durante su niñez, ahora con 22 años mantenía una mirada alegre y una sonrisa encantadora , un hermoso vestido de tirantes blanco con pequeñas flores de colores, cubrían su esbelta figura y una sutil gargantilla con dos S adornaba su delicado cuello, una hermosa sortija con un exquisito diamante se alojaba en su mano izquierda, ella lo miró antes de responder: -Yo.. no se creo que estoy nerviosa, estoy feliz pero tengo mucho miedo, la idea de vivir en Hong Kong, lejos de mi familia me da nostalgia-, -Sakura, tranquila- responde Meiling, -Llevas viviendo aquí cerca de 6 meses y claro que has regresado a casa, que te hace pensar, ¿que eso cambiará? tus responsabilidades tal vez aumenten pero no creo que no puedan hacerse un tiempo para que viajen y estén un tiempo allá, un par de días talvez, viajar es muy sencillo ahora- Meiling la prima de Shaoran era delgada con unos ojos imponentes y un largo cabello negro, lucía unos jeans ajustados , una blusa lila con suaves volados en las magas y unas lindas sandalias a juego; si lo sé, es absurdo no debería sentir esto, menos cuando falta tan poco responde Sakura. –

-Bueno basta ya de tanta charla dice Tomoyo, es hora de salir de esta hermosa tienda, que es mía por cierto- parece sonrojarse al decirlo, -Vamos a mi casa ¿qué les parece?-, -Ummm no Tomoyo debemos ir al florista recuerdas dijo que le habían llegado gerveras y quería que sakura las viera por si se decidía por ellas-, -muy bien vayamos entonces-.

Las guardaespaldas de tomoyo ya las esperaban, -Srita. Daidouji- se dirijío a ella el chofer, -Suban por favor- les dijo Tomoyo, estaban subiendose al vehículo cuando la jefa de seguridad gritó al suelo, saltando sobre Tomoyo, Sakura fue empujada por Meiling en ese instante se escucharon disparos, los cristales de la tienda estallaron, ambos vehiculos el de las escoltas y el principal fueron baleados, Meiling cubria el rostro de sakura, la abrazaba con fuerza mientras ella cerraba los ojos y escuchaba como las escoltas disparaban en su defensa, la presencia mágica era inconfundible, Sakura reaccionó en ese momento, vio debajo el vehículo que un sello se encontraba bajo la moto y el conjuro mágico activado, estaba lista para arremeter contra ellos cuando la presencia se esfumó y la motocicleta con ella. Su celular sonó en ese instante, "Shaoran" se leía en la pantalla y la fotografia de su adorable novio la hizo sonreír, -Estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se incorporaba y veia a Meilling guiñándole el ojo... -¿Porqué no me llamaste?!- Le reclamó, -Vamos Shaoran estas de acuerdo que no podía marcarte en medio de un tiroteo.. - Sonrió de nuevo, -Por favor regresa a la casa-, -Está bien pero deberás hacer un postre para Meiling y Tomoyo también-, -De acuerdo, no se retrasen por favor- dijo nuevamente ahora con un tono de preocupación y colgó la llamada.

-Lo siento- dijo Meiling, -rompí tu vestido, -¿qué?- -Aahh...- Viendo el tirante y parte de la falda rasgada, -No te preocupes me salvaste- y sonrió, -¿Tomoyo tú estas bien?-, -por supuesto, el mejor equipo de seguridad es quien nos resguarda, gracias a la señorita Wang esto ha sido un mero retraso-, -Es un placer servirle Srita. Daidouji, por favor suban al vehículo- Ellas subieron a un Bentley, especialmente diseñado para su seguridad, -Es lamentable que tengamos que cancelar la cita con el florista- argumento Tomoyo, -Es primordial que terminemos los detalles del magno evento- Sakura sonrió viendo por la ventana, se preguntaba quienes serían esas personas, a lo lejos escuchaba platicar a Tomoyo y Meiling sobre los detalles de sus propios vestidos y de sus respectivas parejas.

La casa de su prometido era enorme, ciertamente cuando Meiling le contó que la familia Li era importante en China, no le había dado mucha importancia, sin embargo 1 año atrás cuando se anunció formalmente su compromiso y tuvo que viajar a Hong Kong, los siguientes 6 meses lo confirmó con sus propios ojos. La residencia se encontraba en una zona muy prestigiosa a las afueras de la ciudad los jardines cubrían extensas zonas alrededor de la mansión, al entrar un puesto de vigilancia permitía la entrada por el portón principal, este largo pasillo estaba escoltado por cerezos, Meilling le contó a Sakura que hace años cuando Shaoran le confesó a su madre el amor por ella y que era japonesa, ordenó plantar cerezos para adornar la entrada a su boda, así que Sakura se sonroja cada vez que recorre ese pasillo ya sea en un vehículo o a caballo.

Shaoran ya las esperaba en la puerta principal, lucía un kimono negro pues era hora de su entrenamiento, ahora con 22 años ya no era un niño, tenía un porte fuerte, atlético, cabello despeinado color marrón, unos ojos grandes color miel, penetrantes, serio, tes blanca perfecta, nunca sabias realmente que era lo que pasaba por su mente y por supuesto tenía una sonrisa irresistible, ese caballero era su príncipe, ella le sonrió inmediatamente mientras se acercaba y abría la puerta del vehículo.

-Vamos Shaoran- le dijo Meiling, -No creías que Sakura realmente corría peligro si yo estaba con ella ¿verdad?- -No dudo de tus capacidades en batalla- respondió a secas -Gracias Shaoran- le dijo Sakura al terminar de ayudarla a bajar, -Tomemos té en el jardín, ¿has terminado ya de entrenar?- Le preguntó. Shaoran se limitó a asentir, ya se dirigían hacia la casa cuando tomó la mano de Sakura con fuerza haciéndola girar hacia el, la sujetó justo para abrazarla, al verla directamente a los ojos le susurro al oido, -moriría si algo te sucede- ella sonrió de inmediato -estoy bien además también moriría si algo te sucede a ti- así tan cerca Shaoran besó su frente. -¡Apúrate Shaoran!- Gritó Meiling, arruinando la atmósfera por completo, -¡tengo hambre! Volvió a gritar. -¡Ya voy!- refunfuño, liberando el cuerpo de Sakura pero no su mano.

Después de degustar una deliciosa tarta de manzana y un suave té, Tomoyo anunció que debía regresar a casa, tenía diseños que terminar para la compañía, después de todo ella acababa de graduarse en la universidad de París como diseñadora de modas, con el apoyo de industrias Daidojui había iniciado su propia marca con el mismo apellido y tenía como cede Hong Kong aunque por supuesto realizaba viajes a diferentes países incluyendo Japón en donde su madre aun residía, ella también visitaba a su hija y a su adorable sobrina. -Gracias por acompañarnos hoy Tomoyo-, -No digas tonterías Sakura para mi es un placer ser tu dama de honor y mejor amiga, considero esto como un privilegio- -vamos no exageres Tomoyo- sonrió apenada -Nos veremos mañana chicas- se despidió.

Tai su nuevo mayordomo se parecía a Wei, aquel mayordomo que conoció Sakura cuando eran niños se había retirado para estar con su familia en sus ya muy marcados años de vejez, Shaoran aún mantiene contacto con el y lo frecuentaba con regularidad, él solicitó a su madre que le dieran gran parte del sueldo que recibía cuando estaba aún sirviéndole, como un agradecimiento de los años que trabajó, Leran aceptó con gusto. Este nuevo caballero era atlético, entrenado personalmente por Wei, sabía absolutamente todo sobre la familia Li, el entrenamiento especializado de Shaoran y aquellos platillos favoritos por el joven, era fuerte, tenía el cabello obscuro y corto, ojos rasgados y una seriedad absoluta. -Joven Shaoran- se dirigió a él con una reverencia, -su madre solicita su presencia para el almuerzo en el comedor principal- dentro de una hora, -me comentó que ya se a enterado de los sucesos de esta mañana, por lo que insiste en la invitación- -Por favor Tai confirme nuestra asistencia- respondió Sakura con una alegre sonrisa, -Por supuesto Srita. Kinomoto, ¿también nos acompañará?- -Me temo que no- respondio Meiling debo atender unos asuntos, -Por favor Shaoran despideme de tu madre- Shaoran asintió -Yo me encargo de enviarle tus saludos, gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy- agregó mientras Sakura sonreía, Meilling se retiró y solicitó un vehículo.

-Sakura deberías cambiarte, tu vestido- volteó a ver a Sakura, quien veía el jardín con una mirada perdida. -¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupa?- -así es- respondió al momento su rostro lucía preocupado, -Existía una barrera mágica que no permitía que las balas los dañaran, no logre divisar el símbolo del círculo mágico, pero pude notar la presencia, no querían que me diera cuenta- concluyó Sakura, -entiendo- respondió Shaoran, -tú no debes preocuparte por nada mi deber es ser tu guardián, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te lastime, confías en mi cierto?-, -Por supuesto- respondió ella, shaoran se acercó, acarició su rostro suavemente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, te acompañaré a tu alcoba para que te arregles, madre es una mujer impaciente.


	2. Madre

La entrada era majestuosa, un suave aroma a flores podía percibirse y un elegante recibidor con un enorme florero sobre él daba la bienvenida, este jarrón era especial sobre todo para los padres de Shaoran, al parecer este fue parte de la dote otorgada por la familia de su padre para pedir la mano de su madre, desde que ella lo vio aunque no sabía que era parte de la dote y menos que estaba próxima a casarse le encantó, su padre lo había escogido especialmente, con solo ver una fotografía suya, supo que le gustaría. Así que el compromiso hecho por sus padres es el significado de ese jarrón, este día unas lindas anémonas japonesas en tonos rosas lo acompañaban, al bordearlo se podían ver las imponentes escaleras, en ambos lados que en el último descanso se unían, la habitación de Sakura se encontraba de lado derecho, la de Shaoran izquierda. Ambos subieron las escaleras mientras hacían comentarios relacionados con las actividades que habían hecho durante la mañana, algo relacionado a una caída de Shaoran durante su entrenamiento y unas ideas extrañas que surgieron de Meiling para la despedida de soltera que planeaban para Sakura, demasiadas cosas raras para que ella pudiera comprenderlas en su totalidad.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación...

Te esperaré en las escaleras, te parece bien? Sugirió Shaoran, por supuesto estaré lista 5 minutos antes, entró sonriendo y cerró la puerta sin darle oportunidad de responder. Al entrar y darse la vuelta lo primero que vio fue el enorme ventanal que daba a su jardín favorito, en el centro se encontraba un cerezo que poseía la habilidad de florear todo el año incluido invierno, flor deseó grandemente que Sakura pudiera deleitarse con ellas, pues se enteró que eran sus favoritas, ella le aseguró a Sakura que el árbol no tendría ningún problema, al parecer disfrutaba también del rostro sonriente de su ama, así que le encantaba recostarse bajo su sombra, se sorprendía cada día más que su habilidad mágica creciera y que las cartas lo hicieran con ella; podía sentir como estaban conectadas directamente a su corazón. De pronto escucho un ruido tan extraño que logró salir de sus pensamientos era Kero roncando. – Aaaayy nooo! Debo apresurarme, ya se me hizo tarde!. De un salto despertó Kero alarmado, observando el correr de su ama, decidió no preguntar nada.

Después de una casi caída, corrió al closet, que en realidad era como otra habitación, sus cosas no cubrían ni el 30% de la capacidad total, la mitad de ellas eran prendas diseñadas por Tomoyo, para todo tipo de ocasión, frase que usaba su querida amiga siempre que le lleva sus creaciones, hoy escogió un vestido rosa, recto hasta la rodilla con una pequeña abertura de lado izquierdo muy discreta que permitía ver un poco más de su bien definido muslo, tenía unas pequeñas mangas con un dobles muy delicado en las orilla, el cuello era alto sin escote, para este atuendo se inspiro en el bordado tradicional chino pues el frente estaba finamente bordado con hilo de seda en los mismos tonos rosa, eligió un par de aretes de jade rosa, un regalo de su hermano en su último cumpleaños y un prendedor que colocó de lado derecho a juego con los aretes, presente de Yukito. -Listo! ¿Cómo luzco Kero? Dijo Sakura, luces muy bien a donde irás pregunto Kero, bajaré a almorzar con madre y Shaoran, sonrió, ya me voy. Sakura los zapatos! Grito Kero. Aaayy noo! tenía pantuflas se me hizo tarde, regresó corriendo al closet y tomo unas lindas zapatillas con tacón pequeño se los puso y dio un portazo, en dos pasos llego a la escalera Shaoran ya estaba esperándola, volteo a verla y sonrió inmediatamente, los ojos le brillaron, te vez muy linda dijo apenas en un susurro e inmediatamente se torno rojo, gracias respondió Sakura de inmediato sin notar lo sonrojado que él estaba, vamos seguro madre nos espera.

Al llegar al comedor principal, olía delicioso Lerán estaba de pie, absorta en sus pensamientos, veía hacia la ventana que daba al jardín principal, donde habían tomado el té hace un par de horas, volteó a verlos y dijo: -Mis amados hijos, con una amplia sonrisa; era una mujer delgada y fuerte, Shaoran había heredado esos hermosos ojos miel y la sonrisa, tenía el cabello azabache más obscuro que su hijo, tes blanca y siempre vestía formal, poco maquillaje con los labios siempre pintados de rojo, poseía un poco de magia, aunque radicaba únicamente en percibir la presencia mágica algo parecido a lo que poseía Touya aunque en mucha menor proporción, habían muchas cosas que lograban su parecído a Shaoran, era una mujer que no aceptaba un no por respuesta y cuando se trataba de defender a su familia era capaz de cualquier cosa, esto ya había sido demostrado, no solo por el entrenamiento en artes marciales que poseía, sino también porque al fallecer su esposo en un accidente, ella tomo el mando de la familia, no solo de la empresa, sino de todo lo referente a la dinastía Li, por ello era una mujer que no andaba con rodeos, trataba de ser dulce con sus hijos aunque podía notarse que se le dificultaba bastante, esto no parecía ser un obstáculo para Sakura, quien se atrevía a correr a sus brazos sin mayor dificultad. Madre! Corrió hacia ella has esperado mucho? discúlpame yo me e retrasado, Leran sonrió tomando el rostro de Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente, amada hija susurro abrazándola. Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver esta adorable escena. Bueno dijo ella que les parece si comemos, tengo un gran apetito, por supuesto! Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La comida transcurrió normalmente, Shaoran apenas asentía o hacía intervenciones breves, admitía que gracias a Sakura y su buena relación con madre, el pudo tener más contacto con ella, al ser el hijo más pequeño y de acuerdo a toda la familia el más parecido a su padre esto era dificil pues le recordaba mucho a su amado, una vez le confesó a Sakura que cuando era niño, su hijo era casi una replica a él a excepción de los ojos que eran su única diferencia, su carácter reservado, así como la habilidad física eran parte de su herencia. Después de un rato más de comer tarta de manzana y tomar té, Sakura recordó a Kero, -madre discúlpame debo retirarme, debo llevarle postre a uno de mis guardianes! A Kerberos verdad? Respondió Leran, si madre es un glotón. No te preocupes hija te veré por la noche, de todos modos debo hablar con mi hijo.

Por supuesto, estaré en mi alcoba está bien?, llevaré esta rebanada, lleva dos Kerberos es un glotón. Si madre así lo haré respondió Sakura y se retiró del comedor dejándolos solos. Dime madre ¿Porque me has convocado?, Leran posó sus ojos sobre él y le dijo –Es algo delicado por favor acompáñame al despacho.

Leran se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el despacho, cruzo el recibidor y continuaba derecho, llegó al final del pasillo una puerta de madera se encontraba de frente y otras dos a los lados, abrió la de lado izquierdo; Shaoran la seguía sin decir una sola palabra, era evidente que estaba tenso. Al abrir se podía ver un escritorio de madera obscura, tulipanes blancos acompañaban el pequeño florero cuadrado de cristal que posaba sobre aquella pieza de madera, Leran se sentó en su silla color blanco de piel, una alfombra marfil adornaba el suelo de la estancia, a lado derecho del escritorio un enorme estante con libros de toda clase, perfectamente acomodados algunos más viejos que otros adornaban la pequeña habitación, detrás de Leran se veía el mismo cerezo que Sakura podìa ver desde su ventana; ella estaba justo arriba. Sakura pensó Shaoran. Siéntate hijo por favor, estas palabras sacaron del transe en el que se encontraba, -Si madre dijo Shaoran enseguida y se sentó.

Dime ¿qué querías hablar conmigo? pregunto Shaoran, Leran evitó su mirada y dijo: -Es acerca de Sakura estoy preocupada, hizo una pausa y continuó la jefa de seguridad de la Srita. Daidouji hablò conmigo poco despues del incidente, ella comenta que las personas que atacaron a las chicas eran profesionales, el cìrculo de seguridad fue descubierto, los agentes encubiertos ya fueron reubicados claro, pero ella me dijo que fue un presentimiento lo que hizo sonar la alarma, al parecer todo estaba en aparente calma de un momento a otro, no habían personas en la calle, ni automóviles, un silencio nada más; notó algo aún mas extraño ya que nada parecía herir a los agresores, y luego así sin más desaparecieron.

Leran hizo una pausa volteo a ver el cerezo y con nostalgia susurro Sakura... debemos protegerla dijo con determinación golpeando el escritorio con su puño y de pronto su mirada cambió, estaba decidida. Madre... Sakura me dijo que sintió una presencia mágica estoy seguro que esa es la razón por la que todo estaba en aparente calma, así como el escudo que protegía a los agresores, existen pocas personas con ese poder mágico, más en esta ciudad. Pero las existen Shaoran familias incluso.. dijo Leran interrumpiendolo no lo olvides. Ambos hicieron una pausa, pero no era incomodo, más bien se sentía como una conspiración, eran aliados.

Bien madre dijo por fin ¿Que haremos?, proteger a Sakura eso esta claro dijo, aún viendo el cerezo, doblaré la seguridad de la casa, por favor habla con los maestros y asegura la casa mágicamente. Ajusta el entrenamiento de Sakura, enseñale Kenjutsu avanzado, supongo que ya está preparada, debe saber defenderse bajo cualquier circunstancia, su habilidad mágica debe continuar creciendo, -A avanzado muchisimo madre dijo Shaoran ya no necesita invocar las cartas simplemente con un pensamiento ellas sin dudarlo atienden su llamado, se que harían lo que fuera por ella, además estoy seguro que podrá ser tan poderosa como nuestro ancestro. Lo sé... dijo Leran interrumpiendo su entusiasmo.

Mañana iniciaré con los cambios. -No!- dijo tajantemente su madre. Mañana es la prueba del banquete y la selección final de la decoración, no quiero distracciones para ella, será el miércoles cuando inicien, tampoco quiero que note que algo pasa.. Como órdenes madre, dijo Shaoran haciendo una reverencia, se dirigía a la puerta cuando susurro.. hijo.. si madre? eres feliz? preguntó.. soy el hombre más feliz! respondió inmediatamente. Leran lo vio con ternura y sonrió.. Lo sé mi amado hijo.. ahora lo sé, puedes retirarte. La cena se servirá a las 8, no molestes a Sakura ella debe estar dormida y no le gustará a su guardían que espíes. Si madre, dijo sonrojándose.

Shaoran se retiró.. de lado izquierdo del escritorio se encontraba una pared con un cuadro muy interesante eran sus cuatro hijas y el pequeño Shaoran en brazos, tendría un año cuando mucho, la fotografía fue en el jardín bajo el cerezo, era Abril estaba segura porque floreaba, las niñas vestían vestidos blancos como su madre, su amado vestía un pantalón de lino y una camisa blanca del mismo material, el pequeño bebe un mameluco de lino, parecía una fotografía casera, todos se veían muy naturales, sin poses, él veía a su amada y ella le devolvía esa mirada de complicidad, las niñas veían a sus padres y el bebe se deslumbraba por las pequeñas flores que el arbol desprendía, Leran sonrió, ya estaba dicho Sakura lo cautivó desde que era un bebé.

Shaoran no pudo resistirlo fue a la habitación de Sakura, tocó nadie respondió, abrió suavemente la puerta Sakura?, apenas la divisó, ¿Que quieres mocoso? dijo Kero con voz instigante y de fastidio, yo solo quería saber si estaba bien... Claro que esta bien, soy yo quien la cuida! está durmiendo al parecer hoy gasto mucha energía mágica. ¿Quéeee?! ¿Como? ¿A que te refieres Kerberos? pregunto Shaoran.. ummm.. cállate.. la despertarás! por favor no me delates, ella protegía a las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, no quería que las lastimaran por su culpa, así que se mantuvo oculta, pero ella no me dijo nada... dijo Shaoran con un tono triste en su voz, por supuesto y que te preocuparas? recuerda que Sakura ya posee un nivel alto de poder, las cartas ya no necesitan ser invocadas, siguen el deseo puro de su corazón, además no debes sentirte culpable ella está bien incluso creo que te protegería más de lo que tú puedes hacer ahora por ella, una sonrisa maligna asomó en el rostro de Kero, disfrutaba hacer sentirlo mal, aunque admito que también has mejorado mocoso y pareces agradarle a las cartas; sin embargo te quedas muy debajo de mi ama Sakura.. Gracias Kerberos, dijo a regañadientes, lo ultimo no era necesario sabes que fue hace mucho cuando deseaba ser su dueño ahora vela su sueño por mi por favor, ya que no es correcto que yo este en su habitación, si despierta la cena se servirá a las 8. Si necesita algo estaré en la caballeriza. De acuerdo dijo Kero, cerrando la puerta despacio.

Shaoran caminaba pensativo.. quien pudo haber atacado a Sakura... cualquier mago lo pensaría dos veces con solo sentir su presencia, madre tiene razón debo investigar lo que sucede existen familias en China y Japón que pudieran tener esta capacidad, el gasto de energía de Sakura no fue por defenderlas, fue por detectar la fuente de mágia, también estoy seguro de que fueron las cartas quienes se lo dijeron a Kerberos, talvez ella no se dio cuenta, mañana se lo preguntaré…

Mañana pensó nuevamente… las caballerizas estaban en el lado izquierdo de la mansión, en donde estaba también la habitación en la que entrenaba Shaoran toda de madera, donde practicaban juntos Kyudo (arquería) y el espacio especial para el Yabusame (arquería a caballo) que practicaba Sakura. La verdad es que cuando lo invitó a practicar Kyudo aún en Japón el lo dudo mucho ya que por su naturaleza enérgica no creía soportar la calma y concentración que se necesita, pero como insistió tanto acepto, además Yukito era su mentor admitía que un consejo de Yue valía la pena ser aceptado y viniendo de Yukito era casi lo mismo; a ambos les costo mucho iniciar, y mejoraron notablemente su habilidad mágica, Yue les dijo que más que un deporte es un ritual mágico con gran poder y que era muy importante que Sakura explotara todas su virtudes, por supuesto la habilidad de ella era mucho más elevada e inmediatamente la invitaron a prácticar Yabusame, el arte del tiro con arco a caballo; Shaoran no pudo seguirle el paso así que se conformo con el Kyudo, perfeccionó el jiu-jitsu y el kenjutsu. Sus hermanas se burlaban de él diciendo que aunque aprendiera todas estas artes no podría contra un ejército, cosa que en verdad lo enfurecía,"-no aprecian el verdadero arte de la defensa", les respondía siempre.

El caballo de Sakura era de raza "Akhal teke" color marfil, tenía un pelo tan hermoso que durante las practicas brillaba bajo la luz del sol; era un espectáculo verla entrenar, su nombre era "Kou" y se notaba que amaba a su ama, habían dos caballos más en el establo que eran exclusivamente para pasear; ellos notaron la presencia de Shaoran pero solo Kou se asomó, al no ver a Sakura regresó a comer, Shaoran lo acarició al pasar y él no objetó por esa caricia; Shaorán se recostó sobre el pasto y veía hacia el cielo ya se adentraba la tarde y continuaba pensando en el incidente, debía reforzar la barrera mágica de la propiedad debían estar alertas; ahora pensaba en su casa y como había cambiado, era más una especie de casa de campo, tenían otra residencia en la ciudad pero todos los miembros de la familia preferían la mansión, era más cómoda, la vegetación así como el aire puro del campo eran mágicos. Una suave brisa despeinó su cabello, de pronto un pensamiento cruzo su mente… se casaría.


	3. Hermanas Li

Shaoran dio un gran brinco cuando Tai se acercó –Joven Shaoran es casi la hora acordada para la cena-. –Si- respondió levantándose de inmediato, -Sakura ya ha despertado? Preguntó –Aún no joven, me parece que ya no despertará hasta mañana- -Si es lo más probable respondió.. - -Debe vestirse- sugirió Tai haciendo una reverencia. Shaoran asintió.

A la hora acordada Leran bajó las escaleras, Shaoran la esperaba al pie de ellas, vestía un hermoso vestido lila, recto con un escote cuadrado sin mangas y un collar de perlas con aretes a juego el cabello suelto y ondulado se balanceba, Shaoran tomó su mano e hizo una reverencia bienvenida madre, sello con un beso el hermoso gesto.

Gracias hijo, dijo mientras sonreía. Se dirigieron al comedor ambos callados ella parecía absorta algo le preocupaba estaba seguro.. será Sakura? No! Debía ser el trabajo, "Corporativo Li" era una empresa grande que se dedicaba a varias actividades, una de ellas era la exportación de productos chinos y japoneses a otros países, pero principalmente a lo relacionado con salud, desde construcción de hospitales hasta la creación de laboratorios e investigación, era muy conocida en China y parte de Japón, tenían un enorme edificio en la ciudad y muchas personas trabajaban en ella. Shaoran sabía que Leran no podía engañarlo algo sucedía, no era grave pero le preocupaba. No preguntó nada.

Me retiraré a mi habitación hijo, estoy algo cansada discúlpame porque no podre acompañarte, recuerda que mañana vendrán tus hermanas no caigas en sus provocaciones, está bien? recuerda tambien lo que te dije por favor debemos protegerla. Si madre se limitó a responder, ¿Te acompaño? Sugirió al levantarse; no hijo por favor termina. Asì que se quedó solo, vió su celular, era una foto de Sakura sonriendo al recibir el regalo de Yukito en su último cumpleaños, seguro ya sabe lo que sucedió, aunque se quedara en Japón con Touya la conexion con ella es mucho más fuerte, incluso pudo devolverle a Touya los poderes que había tomado para no desaparecer, seguro ya se comunicó con Kerberos..

Decidió salir a caminar.. joven Shaoran dijo Tai, debe descansar mañana se tendrá que levantar muy temprano , -Tienes razón se detuvo abruptamente -Subiré a mi habitación, por favor para mañana deseo que cocinen la comida favorita de Sakura. -Así será joven, respondió Tai.

Al subir las escaleras, volteó a ver la habitación de Sakura.. deseando que ella estuviera ahí.. de pronto un pensamiento se alojó en su mente… la amaba tanto.. si ella desapareciera no sabría que hacer.. preferiría la muerte antes que eso. Basta ya! Pensó debo enfocarme en protegerla después de todo soy su guardían. Cerro la puerta de su habitación, tenía un pequeño balcón con una vista al campo, pasto era lo único que podía verse… y los arboles, la luna era hermosa.. se despojó de sus ropas, solo un pantalón ligero lo cubría, se durmió al instante que su cabeza toco la almohada.. falta poco… fue su último pensamiento.

Ssshhtt… se escuchó… con una voz susurrante lo vas a despertar… sssshhhtt callensé dijo otra voz… es que esto es tán patético.. sssshhtt callense.. Shaoran lo sabía… eran sus hermanas, no sabía porque si ya eran mayores seguían tratándolo como a un niño, haciendo todo tipo de tonterías.. Ya las escuché dijo con un tono serio… Ya vieron.. dijo una reclamándoles.. –Va! Esta era una broma demasiado infantil para él.. dijo Fuutie la menor, era muy parecida a Shaoran con excepción de sus brillantes ojos verdes, cabello castaño corto.. ella era abogada y se encargaba de los asuntos concernientes al área jurídica de la empresa.. Shiefa solto una gran carcajada.. Shaoran.. ya eres todo un picaro.. ¿Porqué duermes desnudo?... las 4 volteron a verlo de inmediato… ¿Qué?! No estoy desnudo.. solo no quise ponerme la playera! Dijo Shaoran rápidamente.. buscando con que taparse además estoy solo en mi cuarto… Aunque… dijo Feimei ya pronto no lo estarás verdad? Pronto dormirás muy calientito… ¡¿Qué?!... yo.. eeehhm.. los colores se le subieron al rostro… guardó silencio.. pero si el pequeño Shaoran está sonrojado.. volvió a escucharse la vos de Shiefa… Basta yá dijo Fanren, la mayor de sus hermanas.. esta broma se esta saliendo de control… dijo aún seria.. además hemos interrumpido a Shaoran.. seguro estaba pensando que debería hacer la noche que se aproxima… una sonrisa malvada salió de los labios de Fanren, las cuatro comenzaron a reírse al ver la reacción de Shaoran completamente rojo, casi se cae de la cama por el último comentario, tomó la sabana se cubrió la cara y gritó… -MADREEEEEEE!... Las cuatro se callaron al instante.. se encendió la luz… –AquÍ estoy Shaoran.. no tienes que gritar.. –Madre? Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos… Lerán estaba en el pasilllo, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella.. te advertí que vendrían tus hermanas.. –Si madre.. pero no deberían molestarme con… eso… nuevamente los colores se le subieron al rostro y tomo la manta para taparse, solo las orejas rojas se veían… Leran se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó sus hijas guardaban silencio –Tranquilo no debes preocuparte por nada.. Shaoran se calmó y volvió a estar de su color habitual.. Niñas se dirigío a las mujeres de pie alrededor de la cama.. basta ya de molestar a su hermano les di la oportunidad de hacerlo pero hasta que se case no quiero comentarios como estos de acuerdo?, recuerden que no solo él se va a avergonzar, y deben respetar a su ahora cuñada, están de acuerdo? Si madre respondieron al unísono, no lo molestaremos con esto dijo Fanren en representación de sus hermanas. –Bien, dijo Leran conocen mi ira así que puedo confiar en ustedes, ahora a dormir son las 3 de la mañana vamos yá, solo a ustedes se les ocurre llegar a esta hora.. Cerraron la puerta.. Leran aún las regañaba en el pasillo, Shaoran escucho alejarse las voces.. estaba tan cansado.. calló despreocupadamente sobre la cama y volvió a quedarse dormido..


	4. Un paseo con Kou

Tai corria las cortinas, la tenue luz del sol empezaba a cubrir la habitación.. Joven es hora de levantarse.. Shaoran se tallaba los ojos para poder ver.. –Sí respondió, -¿Con qué empezará hoy? Pregunto Tai.. Emmm yo.. creo que Kenjutsu.. muy bien amo, la señorita Kinomoto practica Kyudo.. ¿Qué? ¿Ya se ha despertado? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Le reclamó, lo siento joven me pidió tajantemente que no lo hiciera. Shaoran se apresuró a vestir, salió del closet con un "joba hakama" tradicional, negro, Tai lo ayudaba con el nudo.. él se apresuraba quería llegar lo más pronto posible, quería solo… verla, suspiro… No se preocupe joven dijo Tai ya pronto la verá.. Shaoran se sonrojó, no dijo nada… ¿es tan evidente? Pensó.

Casi corria para llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, al irse acercando podía escuchar el arco tensarse y el sonido al llegar al objetivo.. le latía el corazón rapidamente, ahí estaba ella.. el sol apenas saliendo… ella vestía un hakama completamente blanco, la posición era perfecta, su cabello se agitaba suavemente con la brisa, estaba por terminar el entrenamiento ya que se encontraba lanzando "Otoyas", usaba un "Yumi" tradicional, ya que decía que los modernos eran demasiado competitivos; él simplemente se deleitaba al verla, era como dijo Yue…. mágico… tensó nuevamente el arco y soltó… simplemente ..perfecto!

Esa era su última flecha se sentó y de pronto lo vió, le sonrió al instante.. ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? Preguntó.. acabo de llegar respondió -Te vez muy guapo con ese hakame negro, me encanta como te queda ese color.. Shaoran simplemente se sonrojo… ¿Porqué siempre me pasa lo mismo?.. me congelo cuando me dice algo así.. Sakura volteó a ver el campo aún sentada, la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro y parecía jugar con su cabello, el sol llegó a ella y únicamente cerró los ojos para contemplar su saludo….. -¿No entrenarás? Dijo Sakura… aún con los ojos cerrados.. -yo.. emmm … si… Kenjutsu.. respondió. Te esperaré para desayunar ¿esta bien? Daré una vuelta con Kou dijo.. -Si esta bien.. nos veremos aquí en un par de horas ella le sonrió y el sol reflejo en sus hermosos ojos verdes… era tan hermosa… simplemente gloriosa..

Amo? Dijo Tai.. sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos eeemm.. si.. vamos..

Al entrar al "Dōjō", shaoran se transformaba, adquiría un alo de mistisismo y seriedad, su lado rudo se exponía completamente; Tai está vestido del mismo modo que shaoran, él era su "Meijin", lo que significaba que dentro de esa habitación Shaoran debía obediencía; hará una "Kata" primero, puede elegir la que prefiera dijo Tai sentado en el "Jōza"… Shaoran hizo un saludo de pie (Ritsu-rei) tomo la "Bokken" e inició…

Sakura continuaba sentada sobre sus piernas, ella simplemente meditaba.. sentía la brisa y el calor del sol, los pajaros cantando, una cigarra susurrando y los movimientos de Shaoran dentro de la habitación, escuchaba su pisada firme y la Bokken golpeando contra el aire.. la queja de Kou la sacó de sus pensamientos… esta bien Kou.. ya voy suspiró con resignación, se acercó a la caballeriza, ya estaba preparado para ser montado, los cuidadores debieron escucharme.. pensó. Se colocó las botas y subió a él.. Kou estaba feliz, empezó a trotar… Calma Kou… espera a que despierte completamente.. el caballo rebusnó.. Sakura sonreía bajo el sol.. Kou se calmó y bajo la velocidad, hoy solo pasearemos le dijo… el parecía haber entendido, se fue colocando poco a poco bajo la sombra de los arboles y continuó caminando… ella.. pensaba.. algo sucedía dentro suyo pero no sabia con exactitud lo que era.. no es miedo.. es.. un…. presentimiento.. Sakura volteó a ver al cielo.. después de este ataque ¿Qué ocurrirá?... a lo lejos divisó la mansión… debo… protegerlos..

Ama? Dijo una vocesilla de pronto.. volteó rápidamente a todos lados.. eemmm.. soy… espejo ama… y se materializó, ella bajó rápidamente de Kou, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿están todos bien? No la dejaba hablar y la tocaba por todos lados para saber si no estaba herida.. -ama? Dijo incomoda… eehhmm yo … perdón dijo Sakura dime… Espejo tomó aire, -vengo a decirle qué.. hizo una pausa…. la amamos y notamos que está preocupada.. queremos decirle que no lo haga.. nosotros.. estamos con usted en todo momento.. ahora vivimos principalmente en su corazón, aunque residimos en las cartas y no nos lleve con usted nunca la dejamos sola.. así que protegeremos todo lo que usted ama.. no debe temer.. espejo le sonrió de forma tan calida y sincera que una lágrima corrió en la mejilla de Sakura.. yo no podría perdonármelo dijo con el rostro viendo al suelo.. ella la abrazó gentilmente no fallará ama.. le susurro, en ese instante todas los pensamientos que tenía se enfocaron, estará bien… todo estará bien… Sakura se calmó y espejo desapareció con una sonrisa..

El viento corrió fuerte y frío de pronto, el otoño ya estaba llegando a su fin…. pensó.

Debemos regresar dijo a Kou y se montó, ahora si podrás correr.. sonrió mientras movió las riendas en señal de órden, el caballo obedeció al momento y galopó en dirección a la casa, el viento golpeaba fuerte sobre su rostro era como un aliento de vida, le daba fuerzas… llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que había contemplado aunque se habían alejado bastante.. tenía cerca de 3 horas que habían salido, por lo que Shaoran estaba a punto de terminar, podía escuchar los golpes del enfrentamiento, ambas shinais golpeaban contra su oponente.. sintió una enorme curiosidad por ver.. la voz de Shaoran con extraños ruidos en señal de esfuerzo y algunos de Tai podían escucharse.. Sakura abrió ligeramente la puerta para ver, estaba acurrucada sobre el piso para que no fuera vista.. de un momento a otro dejó de respirar… lo vió… sin la parte de arriba del traje, no llevaba protecciones, era agil como una gacela, Tai era rápido también para defenderse y atacar, pero su rostro era incomprensible no parecía dedicarle mucho esfuerzo, se podía notar quien era el maestro; el cuerpo de Shaoran era atlético, muy fuerte y sus músculos bien definidos resaltaban con el brillo del sudor, de inmediato los colores se le subieron al rostro, era la primera vez que lo veía entrenar así… sin nada arriba… era tan…. atractivo.. Tai se percató de su presencia y en ese instante remató a Shaoran en lo que habría sido un golpe de muerte si tuvieran Katanas reales, Sakura cerró rápidamente la puerta sin hacer ruido aprovechando la caída de Shaoran y regresó al establo.. escuchaba los pasos al salir de la habitación.

Shaoran ya completamente vestido salió a buscarla con una sonrisa.. vamos a desayunar dijo alegremente, Joven creo que será mejor que se duche dijo Tai, si vamos a cambiarnos dijo Sakura.. rápidamente para esquivar la mirada de Tai, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló vamos! Estaban llegando a la casa cuando sus cuatro hermanas gritaron… -Sakuraaaa! –Rayos- dijo Shaoran… olvidé decirte.. Sakura simplemente sonreía a las 4 chicas que se aproximaban….


	5. Preparativos

-¡Pero que linda te vez!- Dijo Fuutie.. -Parece que hay alguien que necesita un baño- dijo Fanren refiriéndose a su hermano.. -Vamos Shaoran que hueles terrible y así no te querrán, eeemmm dijo Sakura también yo iré a ducharme… iremos contigo cuñada no te preocupes.. eeehh.. yo… apenas alcanzó a decir Sakura cuando ya la arrastraban hacia su cuarto, todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, algo acerca de la despedida de soltera….. no entendía ni una palabra.. al llegar a la habitación Meiling las esperaba sentada en su cama.. vaya hasta que llegas Sakura te estamos esperando para desayunar en el jardín, antes de que venga el florista.. yo.. dijo Sakura.. -Apúrate que tengo hambre dijo Meiling tajantemente.. -Nosotras buscaremos tu ropa..

Sakura estaba bañándose y apenas escuchaba el cuchicheo de las chicas.. ella solo podía pensar en la espalda y pecho descubierto de Shaoran.. se sonrojaba inmediatamente… que tonta soy… ya basta… era una lucha interna de lo más cómica.

Salió envuelta en una bata de baño y con una toalla en el cabello, listo hemos decidido tu ropa para hoy dijo Fuutie… Sakura parecía muy sorprendida al verla.. emm seguras? No creo que sea muy apropiado para madre... no le importará estoy segura dijo Fanren, además le encantará a Shaoran. Al ser la hermana mayor de Shaoran, Sakura no tuvo más opción que acceder.. Te esperamos abajo dijo alegremente Meiling… cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Kero salió de pronto de debajo de una almohada.. por poco me ven dijo exhausto.. no te preocupes Kero son hermanas de Shaoran no hay problema si lo hacen.. me cambiaré, dijo alegremente.

El atuendo consistía en una falda muy corta con muchos olanes, color azul marino y lunares blancos, una blusa color blanca sin mangas que debía ir por dentro de la falda, se vió al espejo ….. Esto definitivamente es muy poco apropiado, podían verse a la perfección las curvas de su figura; le colocó un blazer largo con manga ¾ de una tonalidad rosa muy baja, que ocasionaba un balance, acomodó su cabello, un poco de maquillaje, algo de rubor, rímel, pinto sus labios de un suave rosa y Listo! Dijo con entusiasmo se ve mejor así, se puso unas sandalias de tiras al salir de la habitación,…. Kero solo la observaba.. suspiró al cerrarse la puerta.

Shaoran estaba en el centro de un círculo hecho por sus hermanas, parecía como si lo fueran a devorar.. emmm.. Sakura tosio con nerviosismo para liberar a Shaoran… todos voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo sus bien definidas piernas eran lo primero que saltaba a la vista, ya que con el blazer había logrado disimular el escote. Luces tan Chic Sakura, -aunque ese blazer está demás. dijo Fuuti,. Déja ya de molestar a Shaoran Fuuti regaño Fanren -desayunemos.. Shaoran estaba anonadado no habló, se limitó a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada ante sus hermanas.. ellas parecían disfrutarlo.. jalaron a Sakura hasta el comedor… Todo estaba perfectamente servido panqueques, mermelada, té y fresas.. ¡Gracias por la comida! Dijeron al unísono.. Shaoran era el único que parecía en la luna…

Desayunaron y platicaban de sus respectivos vestidos , de la música, las flores y ese tipo de cosas.. Shaoran se levantó de la mesa poco después de terminar de desayunar sin hacer ruido para pasar desapercibido, subió a su habitación.. Sakura estaba de lo más comoda platicando cuando Madame florens la dueña de la florería se acercó a la mesa y con un acento francés anunció que las flores estaban listas en el jardín. Perfecto dijo Fanren ella poseía todo el porte de su madre, con sus 32 años era una copia de ella a esa edad; el mismo tipo de cabello azabache ondulado y largo, ojos verdes como los de su padre, delgada y con una figura exquisita, tenía cerca de 4 años de casada y había ayudado con la organización de la boda de Shiefa, era la indicada para elegir la decoración.

Todas vestían faldas cortas de diferentes estilos, por lo que la minifalda de Sakura combinaba perfecto con el atuendo de sus cuñadas; se acercaron al jardín principal donde Miss Florens había preparado cerca de 10 mesas diferentes completamente montadas de la forma que serían presentadas en la boda, mantelería, vajilla, obsequios y centros de mesa para la decisión final… todas cuchicheaban y se acercaban a las mesas.. Sakura se quedo de pie, congelada.. son tan… hermosas susurro… todas.

La 3 es mi favorito.. ssshhhtt noo! La 2… su gusto es pesimo.. la 1 es la mejor… no! La 8… las 5 voces se mesclaban haciendo esto incomprensible.. Si-len-cio! Se escuchó la voz de Lerán, hija mía ¿Qué te gusta de cada una? Se dirigió a Sakura.. ella se sonrojó había aparecido de pronto. Emm… yo… -Vamos hija dime.. ¿Qué te gusta? Insistió…. Eemmm.. de la mesa 3 me encanta el mantel.. era color rojo intenso con delicados bordados en seda y aplicaciones doradas.. eran líneas que cruzaban entre si con diferentes direcciónes, de la mesa 6 me gusta la porcelana…. delicadas piezas blancas con grabados dorados, fiucsa y toques en azul rey.. las servilletas del servicio eran fiucsa con un decorado dorado, de la mesa 8 me gustan las orquídeas en los dos tonos de rosa, uno del mismo color de la servilleta y el otro más bajo, en un recibiente rectangular de cristal delgado y alto, con 3 lirios japoneses azules asomandose y una rama de cerezo al centro del arreglo, era un centro de mesa alto, que permitía apreciar las orquidias en todo lo largo del jarrrón y por último las sillas de la mesa 10, unos hermosos cojines rojos con decorados en dorado.

Ha escuchado Madame Florens?.. por supuesto Sra. Li, dijo con su tono francés.. Se verá Fa-bu-lo-so! Yo me encargaré que la decoración del jardín convine perfectamente con el centro de mesa, usaré únicamente las flores que seleccionó. Eeehh? Pero yo… no… Sakura volteaba a ver a sus cuñadas en señal de auxilio.. esto es para ti Sakura.. nosotras escogimos las 10 mesas tu debías seleccionar lo que te gustaba de ellas.. sonreían complacidas.. así es hija mia.. será tu gran día.. dijo Lerán.

Madre? Dijo Sakura… podrás elegir tu el banquete? Es que no se cuál sea la tradición aquí en Hong kong y no me gustaría cometer una equivocación.. –No creo que la cometas.. sin embargo si eso aligera tu nerviosismo será un placer.. Fanren puedes acompañarme? Dijo en señal de órden… claro madre! Respondió… Se dirigían al comedor para la degustación, Madame Florens las seguía…

Fanren, Shiefa, Feimei y Fuutie no vivían en la mansión, cada una había heredado al cumplir la mayoría de edad una propiedad en diferentes ciudades, practicamente ellas habían escogido las ciudades de acuerdo a su conveniencia, Fanren, Feimei y Fuutie vivían en la ciudad principal de Hong kong, lujosos departamentos en los más prestigiosos edificios, Fanren había estudiado economía, vivía con su esposo un empresario Chino muy importante y no tenían hijos por lo que se dedicaba a apoyar a su madre, viajaba constantemente para expandir la exportación de productos y negociar con los diferentes clientes; Fuutie era la menor de las 4 hermanas con 26 años, era la más parecida a Shaoran y vivía con su prima en un lujoso Penhouse, era abogada y se encargaba de los asuntos jurídicos de la empresa, Shiefa tenía 30 años vivía con su esposo y su pequeña hija de 2 años, había estudiado Ingeniería Biomédica y era la actual directora de investigación del principal laboratorio de la familía Li, ubicado en el distrito de Kwai Tsing, su casa era una propiedad muy lujosa aunque con una arquitectura muy tradicional, físicamente era más robusta que sus hermanas y tenía un hermoso cabello castaño ondulado y unos pequeños ojos miel, tenía el carácter más apasible de los 5 hermanos así como un sentido del humor extraordinario, Feimei tenía 28 años era enérgica y llena de vida estudíaba un doctorado en Arquitectura y diseño urbano en la Universidad de Hong Kong en donde tambien impartía clases, era una mujer increíblemente hermosa ojos pequeños verdes y cabello lacio castaño claro, era considerada un genio a su corta edad y se encargaba tambien del diseño de todas las instalaciones creadas por Industrías Li, tenía muchos pretendientes pero ella no parecía estar interesada en nadie, Sakura estaba segura de que ella esperaba a alguien especial, seguramente su corazón ya tenía un dueño, ninguna de ellas poseía magía aunque todas habían recibido entrenamiento en Jiu-jitsu y Kenjutsu; Shaoran era el único que realmente se apacionaba por la defensa ya que todas tenían guardaespaldas.

Meilling la prima de Shaoran vivía con Fuutie y estudiaba Musica en la Universidad de Hong Kong, estaba por graduarse con especialidad en canto y guzheng e ingresaría al conservatorio donde puliría su habilidad. Sakura se había graduado de la universidad de Tokyo hacía unos cuantos meses, había concluido Historia y literatura Japonesa, Shaoran había estudiado politica internacional y administración en la misma universidad pero constantemente asistía a diplomados de arqueología e historia; sin embargo estaba consciente de la responsabilidad de ser un heredero del "Corporativo Li" por ello decidío que la arqueología sería un pasatiempo, en el que era realmente bueno, el padre de Sakura lo invitaba con regularidad a excavaciones o a cátedras especiales y su habilidad era notable.

En la mansión se hablaba japonés ya que Sakura aún no dominaba el mandarín, era realmente hábil con los idiomas pues hablaba a la perfección inglés y francés así que no tardaría mucho en dominarlo completamente, Shaoran era quien le enseñaba una o dos veces por semana en el despacho de Lerán, ese día tenían clase por lo que Sakura dio un salto al recordarlo.. -Y Shaoran? Preguntó a Tai, el joven Shaoran se encuentra en el despacho de la Sra. Li está hablando con el maestro, -Ya veo respondió Sakura, por favor avíseme cuando se desocupe. –Por supuesto Srita. Las cinco chicas continuaban en el jardín bajo el calido sol de medio día, la brisa fría del otoño equilibraba el clima.. ellas aún contemplaban las mesas colocadas por Madame Florens… -¿Qué le podrá estar consultando al maestro? Pensaba Sakura.. todas permanecían calladas absortas cada una en sus pensamientos.. era una sensación de tranquilidad..

Me llamabas Sakura?... pregunto Shaoran susurrandole por detrás de la silla.. justo en el oído, con una mano rosó su brazo provocándole un escalofríos en todo el cuerpo… su voz… pensó Sakura.. e inmediatamente recordo el pecho y espalda desnudos de Shaoran.. eehhh.. yooo.. Tartamudeaba... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Se incorporó al notar el extraño comportamiento de su amada… eehh no!... se sonrojó al verlo y bajó la mirada.. Yo… Me preguntaba si tendríamos clase hoy?.. Por supuesto dijo Shaoran te parece bien si tomamos el té durante la clase?.. si!.. esta bien, respondió Sakura, -Tendré que salir pero regresaré para el almuerzo esta bien? Te veré en un rato más.. le dio un calido y gentil beso en la comisura de sus labios… provocando un risa nerviosa de Sakura y el sobresalto de sus hermanas… Shaoraann! Pero que es estooo… decía Fuutie entre risas… provocando en Shaoran un evidente color rojo en todo el rostro.. Basta ya! Dijo en un tono serio.. –Dejen de molestarme, es mi prometida así que un beso es completamente aceptable.. Concluyó. Shiefa no dejaba de sonreir al verlo.. y antes de que Fuutie objetará –Me voy! Dijo tajantemente.. Se dio la vuelta.. Tai lo seguía al BMW rojo que ya lo esperaba en la entrada junto al jardín.. Vestía un pantalón beige, una camisa blanca desfaldada con mangas cuidadosamente dobladas hasta los codos, un reloj con extensible café, mocasines cafés y gafas de sol, el cabello alborotado y una mano en el bolsillo, se veía sumamente atractivo.. se subió al vehículo y Tai con él.

¿A dónde irá?... se preguntó Sakura. Viendoló alejarse…

El maestro le ha pedido que vaya personalmente a verlo? Pregunto Tai.. -Así es insistió en que era necesario… respondió Shaoran con un tono gélido.


End file.
